Bob Hoskins
Bob Hoskins (1942 - 2014) Deaths in Film *''Zulu Dawn (1979)'' [C.S.M. Williams]: Stabbed in the back with an assegai by one of the Zulus as they massacre the British soldiers at the battle of Isandlwana. (Thanks to Brian) *''The Long Good Friday'' (1980) [Harold Shand]: Presumably shot to death after being tortured (off-screen) by Pierce Brosnan; the movie ends with Pierce holding the gun on Bob as they drive away. (Thanks to Arben and ND) *''Lassiter'' (1984) [Inspector John Becker]: Killed presumably by Nazi assassins. *''Brazil (1985)'' [Spoor]: Drowned in sewage, along with Derrick O'Connor, after Robert De Niro connects the air-intake tubes on their containment suits to a waste pipe. (Thanks to Tommy) *''Mussolini and I'' (1985) [Benito Mussolini]: Executed (off-screen), along with Barbara De Rossi, by a firing squad of partisans. We only see a scene of Susan Sarandon hearing the news on a radio broadcast. *''The Raggedy Rawney'' (1988) [Darky]: Shot to death in a shoot-out with soldiers. *''Blue Ice'' (1992) [Sam Garcia]: Killed by one of Ian Holm's cohorts *''World War II: When Lions Roared'' (1994) [Winston Churchill]: Dies (off-screen) of a stroke. *''Nixon'' (1995) [J. Edgar Hoover]: Dies (off-screen) of a heart attack; his death is mentioned in Anthony Hopkins' dialogue. (Thanks to Arben) *''The Secret Agent'' (1996) [Verloc]: Stabbed in the chest by Patricia Arquette after she learns he was responsible for her brother's (Christian Bale) death. (Thanks to Dani, Arben, and ND) *''Twenty Four Seven'' (1997) [Alan Darcy]: Dies of a heart attack in his sleep. (Thanks to Arben) *''Parting Shots ''(1998) [Gerd Layton]: Drowned in his swimming pool by Chris Rea. (Thanks to Tommy and ND) *''Felicia's Journey ''(1999) [Joe Hilditch]: Commits suicide (off-screen) by hanging himself. (Thanks to ND) *''Enemy at the Gates ''(2001) [Nikita Khrouchtchev]: Dies (off-screen) of a heart attack. *''Den of Lions'' (2003) [Darius Paskevic]: Shot repeatedly by Russian police. (Thanks to Arben) *''Stay'' (2005) [Dr. Leon Patterson]: Killed in a car crash, along with his son (Ryan Gosling), wife (Kate Burton), and Elizabeth Reaser; it initially appears that Bob survived the crash, but it's later revealed that everything after the accident is only occuring in Ryan's mind in his dying moments (his body is later seen along with Kate and Elizabeth as Ewan McGregor and Naomi Watts are trying to save Ryan). (Thanks to ND) *''Outlaw'' (2007) [Walter Lewis]: Shot in the chest and stomach by Dave Legeno in Bob's home. (Thanks to Arben and ND) *''A Christmas Carol'' (2009; animated) [Fezziwig/Old Joe]: Voicing a dual role, "Fezziwig" dies (off-screen) many years before the story begins; he only appears in a flashback when the Ghost of Christmas Past takes Scrooge (voiced by Jim Carrey) back to witness his past. ("Old Joe" survives the movie.) (Thanks to Tommy) Deaths in Television *''Pennies from Heaven (1978; TV mini-series) ''[Arthur Parker]: Executed by hanging. He appears at the end of the mini-series, explaining that he was released, but it's strongly implied that the "happy ending" is only a fantasy. (See also Steve Martin in the 1981 remake.) (Thanks to Constantine) *''Performance: The Changeling ''(1993)'' [''De Flores]: Commits suicide by stabbing himself, after he stabs Elizabeth McGovern. Hoskins, Bob Hoskins, Bob Hoskins, Bob Hoskins, Bob Hoskins, Bob Hoskins, Bob Hoskins, Bob Hoskins, Bob Hoskins, Bob Hoskins, Bob Hoskins, Bob Hoskins, Bob Hoskins, Bob Hoskins, Bob Hoskins, Bob Category:Death scenes by stroke Category:Death scenes by illness Hoskins, Bob Hoskins, Bob Hoskins, Bob Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by male killer Hoskins, Bob Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Pneumonia victims Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:BAFTA Award Winners